1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for alleviating the discomfort of hemorrhoids. More particularly, this invention relates to a therapeutic device for effectively assisting in healing hemorrhoids by protecting the irritated anorectal surfaces from pressure and friction.
2. Description of Related Art
Hemorrhoids, or piles as they are commonly known, are an anal-rectal condition which have been the subject of numerous types of treatment for remedying the discomfort associated with them. Medically, hemorrhoids are anorectal swellings composed of varicosities involving one or more of the hemorrhoidal plexus of veins. Pathologically, this anatomical abnormality is a degeneration of the hemorrhoidal plexus, including dilation of the veins and thinning of their walls, resulting in complications such as inflammation, edema, ulceration and thrombosis. Hemorrhoids are characterized by bleeding and protrusions which occur in the lowest portion of the rectum, in the anal canal or at the anal margin.
The general therapy presently available in the art for the treatment of hemorrhoids includes a wide variety of rectally or locally applied medicaments, usually in the form of an ointment or cream or in the form of suppositories. However, the physiological effects of these therapeutically active preparations have not met with great success. Generally, the preparations when administered parenterally are rapidly absorbed and are not properly maintained at the tissues of the affected area for a sufficient duration of time. Furthermore, these drugs when administered rectally are often inactivated or degraded upon application by being entrapped by and assimilated with fecal matter and cannot come in contact with anal surfaces where an hemorrhoidal condition may exist.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide devices which will spread the cheeks of the buttocks apart around the rectal surfaces to prevent contact with the hemorrhoids. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,539, issued June 23, 1959 to Hofer et al. This patent discloses a generally elongated resilient device having a central opening and medially positioned rib to prevent closure of the opening. The patented device is inserted horizontally and can be securely held in position by a tape attached at the end of the device and applied to the cheeks. However, it is readily apparent from the patent disclosure that the described device would cause appreciable inconvenience to the user and markedly interfere with one's movability. Moreover, the relatively cylindrical device of Hofer, positioned in close proximity to the affected area, is not adjustable to comfortably fit the user and is not provided with any suitable means to prevent displacement, which may cause extreme discomfort and chafing to the irritated area.
Other rectal devices utilized in the treatment of hemorrhoids presently available in the art include medicinal belts and trusses which are adapted to be worn about the abdomen and intended to secure a spread position of the user's buttocks, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,445 and 2,672,862. Such devices, however, are not entirely satisfactory to the extent that they cannot be worn with complete comfort and those parts of the belt which may come in contact with the anus must be removed and washed and, therefore, cannot be readily maintained in a clean and sanitary condition.
Many sufferers of hemorrhoids, due to the fear and embarrassment with having them treated, frequently improvise self-treatment remedies. Accordingly, hemorrhoid sufferers have attempted to press into the buttocks cleavage, hydrophilic fibers in the form of wadded cellulosic paper or similar materials, but such improvisations afford no significant relief and are apt to become dislodged under minimal activity, such as when the user is walking about or merely sitting.